A Wolf's Love
by Gibby402
Summary: Genera: romance, drama. Possible Mpreg. SamxDean non-wincest. Part letters part real time events. A Native American setting where Dean is faced with a challenge. Will he be able to trust Sammy to protect him in a time when he can't himself.
1. Chapter 1

Dean - night before wedding.

What I did in my past lives to deserve to being second born I will never know. But as I sit here thinking about a life as the "wife" of a savage I think it must have been awful. Not only is my brother trading me for protection but I'm being forced to take the submissive role.  
If I were in charge our tribe would not be going through this. Our numbers continue to dwindle and we are under constant attack by the bear nation. If this continues we will die out.  
In this land the people are grouped by tribes and the tribes by nations based on there spirit animal. But each tribe is so different that tensions still rise.  
Our nation is that of the wolf; our tribe one of the many. We are different because we border the Bear Nation, which is the cause for my marriage to a person I don't know: protection from the war and theft, of our horses and our maidens. As first born and chief I would have stopped this and showed them wolves are not as weak as they think. We would not need another tribe to fight our battles, and not the wolf tribe almost as bad as the Bear.  
That tribe, the tribe of my future husband, is from the west mountains. They are violent, savage, and unnessicarily cruel. And that is why I don't look forward to submitting to their chief or living among them. In my 28 summers I have never fallen in love and now I never will.  
I started this journal because my younger brother, Castiel, feels that someday someone will read it and be helped by my words. I don't think so but for him I would do anything. But I should probably start at the begging right?  
My older brother, Zachariah, is now chief. Has been since my father's death five years ago. After that the Bear assumed we where free game. He tried many things to stop them but he doesn't have the stomach for defense.  
He doesn't have the stomach for me. He has disliked me forever but I didn't know how much apparently.  
He only mentioned a treaty and marriage a week or so ago and I told him what he could do with that plan. So when he announced it was gonna be me and chief Sam, tomorrow, I was pissed. Not to mentioned screwed.  
Now I'm trying to sleep, tomorrow is my wedding day, but I can't because I really don't want to do this. I keep thinking that if I where first born I would never sell my brother to that kinda life.

Break line.

Sam - wedding day  
Today I finally take a partner. I'm very excited and I think this will be great for both tribes. And I hope Dean agrees. His people have been at peace a long time while ours has been strong in war. Our tribes need each other to learn and better our lives.  
The fact that he is beautiful only make this better. I first saw him when I came to visit their chief in secret, pretending to be a warrior, for negotiations. The thing I want most is a partner to help govern my people. Zach promised me that, and while I don't really like him I knew he'd keep his word.  
He said I could have any man or woman unspoken for. I have had women before but prefer men, especially those fair like my mother's people.  
The first time I saw Dean was as I was leaving the meeting tent with Cheif Zach. The sun was shining in his hair, on his broad shoulders, and making his eyes shine like emeralds. He was instructing young boys how to throw spear giving each throw a kind smile. My breath caught and I had to hide my body's reaction.  
I vaguely remember saying that Dean was the one I wanted. At first Zach looked shocked but I didn't know of it was the fact I had chosen a man or something else. Same sex partnering was rare in this tribe.  
When he finally spoke it was to ask who.  
"The man which the children." I say.  
"Why him?" He asked.  
"He's beautiful"  
"That's my brother;he's strong willed, defiant, and more like your people than mine. He'll make a horible wife."  
But I left that day with a signed treaty. I sent a warning to the bear tribe and now a week later I'm getting married. I'm writing this journal so one day after we have fallen in love, he can read this and know my feelings until that point. I hope he likes this.


	2. Chapter 2 wedding day

Chapter 2 - Wedding day

"Cas stop worrying, I'm getting married not executed!" Dean finally said after 15 minutes of Cas pacing instead of helping him dress for the ceremony.  
"But you don't want to do this! Zach can't make you!" Cas was almost screaming.  
"He can and he is. It's what's best for the tribe and for you, and you know I would do anything to protect my favorite little brother." Cas smiled but still looked worried.  
"Dean I am your only little brother. But you still shouldn't have to do this, it isn't right. No one should be forced to give up love. And they are a brutal people, what if he mistreated you?"  
"No one can be worse than Zach. And I'm not a girl you know, I can stand up for myself." Dean says trying to ease Cas's fears. "And no matter how far we are from each other we both know the other will come if needed. I love you little brother."  
"I love you too Dean, and you're right I would always come to you."  
"Hopefully, one day when you rule this tribe, your love and loyalty to our people will lead them to better times and this shit won't be for nothing."  
They hugged for a moment and then Dean says "Now lets go and get me married."  
"Okay Dean." Cas smiled genuinely a little more relaxed about the situation. They walked out of Dean's tent for the last time and towards the large tree where the ceremony would go on. Dean hoped that this would not be the last time he would see his brother or his home.

(Page break)

The ceremony

The sound of pipes started and Sam knew it was time. He turns towards the sound and sees Dean in his wedding tunic and pants. Both made of sun bleached hides, white to symbolized purity. Beads around his neck made of turquoise for luck and prosperity. Sam knew that Dean would also have somewhere on his person a token from both his parents so that part of them would bless the marriage. One tradition shared by their tribe's.  
As Dean starts to walk to him, escorted by his younger brother he hopes that that wives' tale is true, for he too is wearing his parents tokens in hopes Dean will love him one day. His mother had left him a ring made of brass, her own father's token. His father had given him the moccasins he is wearing, made especially for him, in hopes he would walk the right path in life.  
As Dean and his brother stop at the end of the aisle made of people Sam has a second to wonder why Zachariah is not escorting him before the holy man speaks.  
"Who gives this man for partnership?"  
"I, Castiel, Last son of Mary and John, give my only full brother for partnership." Only full brother, who was Zach's mother then?  
"And do you, Sam, son of Bobby and Karen accept this man?"  
"I do." With that Dean stepped up on the small porch built around the sacred willow. He follows eddiquiette of the submissive partner well, looking no one in the eye, not speaking first, touching no one.  
"Sam, you may take Dean's hand." The holy man says.  
Dean feels his heart beating like an animal trying to fight its way out of his chest. Before now he had not seen his betrothed: taller than any he'd ever seen, broad as the great river, beautiful. As Sam reaches for his hand he looks into hazel eyes so expressive they almost say to much, sees tanned skin, and a shaggy mop of brown hair. For the first time he thinks that this marriage might be bearable. Sam looks hopeful, like he wants something he isn't sure if he can have, and that gives hope to Dean.  
The holy man addresses the crowd gatherer to see the ceremony. "Never in my many years as this tribes holy man have I ever seen a union between these two people's. this also never happened in the time of my predecessor. Therefore I am unsure how to proceed with the ceremony. The traditions of both are so different from one another. Therefore I would like to as the opinions of our chiefs."  
With that Zach approaches, he looks at Sam. "As far as I'm concerned we can do this to your customs. I don't really care."  
"No, this is supposed to be a partnering, I want Dean to feel he has a decision in some of this." He looks at Dean then, puts a hand under his chin and pulls Deans face to look into his. "What would you like?"  
Confusion, that was what Dean was feeling. This had never happened before. Not only the marriage but the fact that the chief of the savages was yielding, to his "bride"! When he finally forced out a response it was shaky, "I don't know."  
"I trust your holy man, how about we have him blend them the best he can?"  
"Sure." Dean hears Zach scoff at his awnser but walk away without saying anything. He and Sam both turn back to the holy man.  
"I think if we are blending ceremonies we should get the hard stuff done first. In the mountains where Cheif Samuel reigns partnership amongst men are more common. In these marriages the partner who is dominate must prove his ability to do so. Dean this is your chance to gain dominance. You will fight. First pin wins, no blood, remove your tunics."  
Dean looks at Sam. The man is huge! He pushes down his panic and removes his tunic. If he can't win he will at least make it hard for Sam. He looks back over at Sam and his breath catches, Dean has never found a man attractive before but if he had Sam would be it.  
Sam smiles at Dean. He can read the emotions on his face easily even though Dean tries to hide them. Sam can see the lust slowly forming in Deans eyes. This will be fun.  
They move down to the dirt in front of the platform. The crowd moves back to give them space. Dean stands tall waiting for Sam to make the first move. It doesn't come. Instead Sam smiles, he starts to walk forward and Dean tenses.  
Sam stops right in front of him. He grabs Dean's chin. He whispers in his ear "you'll learn to love me Dean." And with that he throws Dean to the ground and follows to pin him. Dean quickly rolls away and tries to get back to his feet. Sam grabs his hip and pulls him back down. Dean is trying to remember all his father taught him about grappling but is finding it hard to concentrate with the heat of Sam's body blanketing his back. He keeps thinking this will be just a hint of what tonight will bring.  
Sam thinks maybe Dean has given up. That would be disappointing. Just then Dean throws his elbow into Sam's ribs stealing his breath hoping to get away, but Sam just tightens his grip and sinks his teeth into Deans shoulder causing them both to sink to the dirt. Sam quickly traps dean's body under his own and pins him.  
They are no longer concentrating on the fight but instead on where they both can feel Sam's erection pressed against Dean's ass. They broke apart panting at the words from the holy man. "Samuel has proven himself, now we will proceed with vows."  
They both returned to the platform. And faced the holy man. " Samuel, do yo take this man to cherish and protect until death comes?"  
"Yes"  
"Dean, do yo take this man to cherish and protect until death comes?"  
"With the spirit of the wolf as my guide, I bless this union. May you both live to love and grow wise together. You may kiss."  
Fear bolts through Dean as he sees the smile spread across Sam's face. Sam closes the distance and takes Dean's face in his large hands. He whispers against Dean's lips "You are mine now."  
And then crushes his lips to Deans in a bruising kiss, headless of the onlookers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean

The kiss had taken his breath away. He sat now next to his very large husband lightly touching his own lips, still feeling them tingle with Sam's passion, paying no attention to the guests at the wedding feast. Remembering Sam's words just before the kiss he couldn't help but feel a little fear. 'You are mine now.' Said with such finality, such assurance that Dean had no idea what to expect later. There had been speeches, from his brother Cas, and from Sam's brother Adam, much food, dancing, singing: and Dean had floated thru it in a daze. Touching his lips and remembering the feel of being under Sam's body, his erection slotted between his cheeks, his own body reacting in kind as he had not expected did nothing to quell his nerves. All these storming emotions had one cause.  
Consummation: the last and scariest step before they where truly bonded. Would he really be able to submit or would he be forced. Would Sam care if it hurt or would he be gentle and kind, would Dean enjoy it or feel violated after? All of this plagued his mind and he barely noticed when Sam stood and walked away thanking guests and quietly dismissing the party. Which is why he started when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
He looked up into the kind eyes of his younger brother, with whom he had always shared a profound bond.  
"Hello Dean"  
"Hey Cas"  
"I've come to say goodnight. I also don't know if I will see you before you leave tomorrow." With that Dean stood and they hugged each other good-bye. It was then Dean noticed the other man waiting for them to part.  
"Who is this?" Dean asked Cas slightly wary of the intrusion.  
"This is your servant. He is to take you to your tent and help you prepare for your husbands arrival. He is of their tribe and speaks little basic but he is kind." Dean could tell the fears Cas had voiced earlier had not been put to rest so he put on a brave face and ensured him it would all be all right. After on last hug he followed his man servant to the tent where he would face his fear.

Dean's Journal

My manservant was kind when he took me to the tent. Cas was right though he spoke little and broken basic not being from the wolf tribes originally. I was nervous and he could tell as he helped me to undress and bathe. Normally the water would be scented with wild flowers if I where female, which I had dreaded, but he assured me that they knew I was not and would not treat me as such just because I am the submissive partner.  
Instead the water was scented with sandalwood and spices, manly scents. My skin scrubbed and hair washed I got out to dress, waiting for me was a soft, dark colored pair of sleep pants. They where loose enough to be comfortable but also rode low on my hips in just the way I knew Sam would want.  
Just as my servant was turning down the furs on the mattress I asked him if he'd ever been with a man that way. He said yes. That he had been in love once. His husband was dead and had been a cousin of Sam's.  
I asked him if they where alike and he just smiled. He said "Yes, they share passion and loyalty and kindness. I know this scares you but Sam is good. He will treat you well and will not hurt you. But you must bond."  
I may have lost most of my faith after my mothers death but I hope to what ever spirits are listening that he is right. I asked some questions about what the sex would actually be like but he didn't awnser. All he said was to trust Sam.  
I don't know how the hell he expects me to trust a man that can force me to yield. But will have to try. Now I'm just sitting on bed waiting for my husband to come, trying to silence my fears.

Sam's journal

After I said my goodbyes at the feast. I found Dean's brother and introduced him to the man servant I had found for Dean. He was once married to my cousin, a cousin who died in war. He would be loyal.  
I told Castiel to go see Dean and to take the servant with him. That I would come to Dean when he was prepared, and that we would leave early in the morning for home.  
Then I came back to the my tent. I had a bath, dressed, and decided to write about what is surely to be one of the best nights of my life. I'm married... And about to bed the most attractive man I have ever seen. But I'm worried how he will react.  
Will he be scared? Will he fight me? Will he give up and refuse to participate. The last option scares me most. I know he has only been with women, he has quite a rep in his tribe. But I just want it to be good for him, I want him to love me.  
I will go to him now and I hope it is as wonderful as I want. I want it to be loving as well as passionate. But we will have to wait and see.

The walk to their marriage tent was not long enough to calm his nerves. But as he pulled the curtain aside to enter and sees Dean sitting cross legged on the bed in nothing but his sleep pants, chest barred and eyes contemplating all Sam felt was lust pooling low in his belly.  
Dean looks up at him as he enters. For a moment he lets the fear show in his eyes but quickly hides it behind a wall of no emotions.  
Sam walks to the mattress and kneels in front of him.  
"Hey Dean."  
"Hello Samuel."  
"You don't have to be so formal Dean. We are married now."  
"Yeah we'll this is our first real talk, I don't quite know you enough to call you baby or anything." Dean says with his normal attitude and smirk.  
Sam just smiled at that. "Can I kiss you?"  
"Can I stop you?"  
"Dean..." This is not what he wanted.  
"What, you expect me to want this? A marriage you and my dick of a brother forced on me. I agreed to this for my people, not because I want this."  
"No Dean, you could have said no." Sam walks to the other side of the room running his hand threw his hair. "I thought you agreed because you planned to try and love me."  
"What do you mean I could have said no, you wanted me and Zach said if I didn't that the treaty was off. We can't fight the bear any longer." Dean yelled.  
"Zach is a lying bastard, if you said no I would have asked him to find someone willing." Sam was hoping this was not a mistake like his relationship with ruby.  
"Yeah like I would leave someone else to this fate."  
"So you think me a monster? Is that it?" Sam turned to face Dean not knowing what to expect. Dean was not prepared for his puppy eyes, he hadn't thought Sam would be hurt by his words.  
"Well it's to late now. We are married."  
"No it isn't. If we don't consumate before the next moon your free form our bond. I will let you go. I'll say it was a problem with me."  
"No. It's more than just me on the line." Dean said with a frown.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Zach won't let me out of this. He hates me and I don't know why."  
"I won't let him hurt you or your other brother. If you want out i'll protect you."  
"No." Dean was stubborn.  
"I won't force you to bed me. So promise to try and love me or we will wait it out and I'll send you back weather you like it or not."  
"Fine."  
Sam sat on the bed beside Dean. He was gonna hold him to that promise which meant waiting for Dean to make the first move. They sat for what felt like hours both in there own heads.  
Finally Dean figured Sam was waiting for him. It seemed he really wanted to make his a relationship not sex. Not at all what dean had expected.  
Sam was at the edge of the mattress facing away from Dean. Dean slowly inches closer to him and sees him tense. Dean has no reall idea what to do but he remembers his nights with girls so he does as they had. He puts his hands on Sam's shoulders and slowly runs them down his arms. He kisses Sams shoulder once hoping its what he had wanted. Nothing happens, Sam doesn't move. Dean guesses its time for some more truth."Sammy, please, I don't know how to do this."  
"Sammy?" Sam turns at this. No one has ever called him that before.  
"What you told me not to be so formal." Dean say seeing the smile on Sams face.  
He kisses him then. Just a soft brush of lips, approval without words. Sam pushes him back, still kissing, and runs his hands up Dean's chest enjoying the shivers that racked his body.  
"Sammy" dean says on a moan as Sam starts to remove his pants. He worships deans body with his mouth and hands until his cock is aching in his own pants. He breaks their kisses to look for something.  
"Sammy, w-why'd you stop?"  
"We need something to take this farther. This will make sure you aren't injured." He grabs a jar from the floor to show Dean.  
"What is it?"  
"Oil."  
He pops the cork out and coats his fingers. Dean watches and finally gets it. Fluid, unlike a woman, he doesn't make them for this.  
"Relax and it will be better." Sam says as he goes back to kissing him and trailing his finger to him most intamate of places. He doesn't expect the burn and tenses. Sam grabs his now hard member and strokes to distract him.  
When he is in to three fingers he withdraws. Dean make a whining sound he will deny later but is rewarded when he feels something much larger there.  
Sam pushes in slow and waits when he bottoms out; feels like he waits forever. "Sam... Move." The breathy tone of deans voice breakers him. Soft and sweet are replaced with need as he pulls and pushes a rythm in and out of Dean. All thought from both are reduced to moans and calls of "D'n" and "Sammy" until Sam hits a spot in Dean and he cries out and comes so hard it lands on his chin. The clinching pressure sends Sam over the edge as he fills Dean and it all the better cause he know he is the first.  
After he falls to the side and out of Dean he pulls the other to his chest. "Sleep Dean." And he does.


End file.
